


Falling Gracefully

by ThatRandomFail



Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Aziraphale Loves Crowley (Good Omens), Crowley Loves Aziraphale (Good Omens), Demon Aziraphale (Good Omens), Fallen Angel Aziraphale (Good Omens), Hurt Aziraphale (Good Omens), Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Soft Crowley (Good Omens), Wingfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-29
Updated: 2020-03-29
Packaged: 2021-03-01 00:41:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,546
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23376334
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThatRandomFail/pseuds/ThatRandomFail
Summary: Aziraphale and Crowley finally decided to have sex and so, Aziraphale has fallen. Inspired by Brunegonda's comics on Tumblr!
Relationships: Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 74





	Falling Gracefully

Crowley wanted to ensure that he was the first one to wake up. Typically, he slept like the dead. Aziraphale’s fumbling with books, getting up to make a hot chocolate and then whenever he finally got up for the day- never woke Crowley up. There were few times Aziraphale actually slept, and each time Crowley swore he would be the first to wake up to then treat him to breakfast in bed. Each attempt failing. Always waking up to Aziraphale doing that to him. 

This was the first time he succeeded. And that was the warning sign in of itself. 

Last night they had finally had sex. Well... ‘finally’. They were in no rush, as neither felt an incredible need for it to then ask the other. Crowley half forgot to bring it up and then the other times just presumed that Aziraphale wouldn’t be ready. 

Aziraphale’s side was more complicated. Crowley was naturally quite observant but it was Aziraphale that overthought and overestimated their bosses every action or potential action. Their timid relationship felt precious. After all these years, against all odds, they were together and Aziraphale was determined to keep it. He still wanted to kiss, hold hands and use stupid pet names that made Crowley grimace while blushing. But, the stab of anxiety always came later. Sex felt similar. The anxiety that swirled in his chest always ended up prevented any new intimate affection. 

It was the past few weeks that everything finally snapped. 

Aziraphale snapped. Enough anxiety. Enough possibilities. They were strong. They were finally together. He didn't want to live the rest of his life worrying. He approached Crowley about having no more fear or boundaries. 

Sex had been the one aspect that brought the most hesitation. An angel and a demon being together physically was never going to be simple, surely? There had to be some ramification. Some divine objection. But Aziraphale quickly quieted those worries. They didn’t know for definite (”ineffable Crowley!”) and that Aziraphale had truly come to terms with the idea of falling. They would still be ignored by the forces of hell and they could be together without any judgement. Crowley at first absolutely refused and had to storm off to then collect himself. It took weeks of conversations for Crowley to tearfully agree. Ultimately, it wasn’t his choice. If Aziraphale was confident to go through with the possibility, then Crowley would stand beside that choice. He would just have to make sure the sex was good, at the very least. 

Aziraphale felt like he would be able to face falling if Crowley was there beside him. 

Crowley woke up to see the midday morning sun peering through the curtains. Dust danced through the air of the completely bare room. The brick walls and wooden floors would imply the room should be freezing but it was always miraculously warm. The ornate bed with the black silk sheets was all that filled the bare room above the bookshop. The whole flat was bare and empty before Crowley started staying the night. Crowley was facing Aziraphale who was clearly not waking any time soon. Aziraphale was facing him with the sheets cocooned around him. 

They were several things wrong immediately, besides the sleeping angel. 

Aziraphale had his arms clamped around his stomach despite everything else about him being completely relaxed. His skin no longer had that tanned glow to it. His hair was now silvery and greyed. The biggest warning was the slight smell of burning that curled around the room. Crowley really needed to sit up to see what caused the smell but at this point, he didn't need any more signs. If he sat up, he would see the blackened wings sprawled out over the edge of the bed, twitching in the residual pain that throbbed through each and every feather. 

“Angel? Hey!” Crowley whispered as he stretched his hand out to curl through his hair. Azirphale’s face scrunched. His brows furrowed. 

“So... how bad is it?” He huffed out as he slowly forced his eyes open. They practically glowed. The sclera was stained red with the black iris. His smile was wobbly both from the exhaustion pulling at him and the changes suddenly enforced on him. Aziraphale could feel the changes; they felt heavy on his corporation but he hoped that, at the very least, they weren’t too obvious. 

“Beautiful as usual” Crowley smiled. He started to tear up. He couldn’t explain why. His stomach felt heavy and bloated but his shoulders loosened. Aziraphale huffed a smile and attempted to roll closer to his partner, only to freeze with a pained groan. 

“Ah! Er… you gotta… wait!” Crowley slurred as he suddenly leapt to his feet. The new demon closed his eyes again as he focused on breathing evenly. The pain wasn't overwhelming but enough to make him constantly on edge. Crowley rounded the bed to then see his wings- the cause of the pain. “ They’ll be sore for awhile but the pain will go soon,” He mumbled as he gingerly separated some feather to then examine the damage. 

“I’ll trust you with this dear boy. I’m finding myself struggling to keep awake” Aziraphale slurred out himself as he let himself sink into sleep again. 

Crowley didn’t respond. He summoned aloe vera as he sat on the floor to then figure out a game plan. But his smile didn’t leave his face. One part of him treasured just how far they had came. To have Aziraphale fall without batting an eye. 

He gently slathered the wings with the aloe, being careful not to rub as that would only cause more pain. It was awkward and left the wings feeling gross and slimy. Not that Aziraphale was awake to then realise that. Crowley winced at every sore bloodied patch of skin to came across. After he was certain that the wings were thoroughly coated, he rose to gently press a kiss to the crown of his head. Aziraphale slept through all of this. With a sigh, he attempted to remember what else would help. Food would certainly help (it always did), warmth was definitely essential, he already did the aloe... 

Crowley didn’t remember much from his fall. It wasn’t like there was anyone there to help him. Maybe it was just his snakiness but he remembered being so cold that he was sure he was going to freeze to death. Shivering in a curled up ball. Warmth was the biggest need. Seeing Aziraphale stealing all of the sheets, he presumed this was a universal experience. Food was going to be tricky. He would need the strength, but he remembered very distinctly that eating was the last thing he wanted to do. But maybe that was also snake behaviour. 

Crowley settled on buttered toast with a hot chocolate just in case Aziraphale still wanted rich tasting things. Despite his peaceful smile, he hadn’t managed to stop tearing up so far. For Crowley, he felt very numbed. Like he was watching a screen with everything happening rather than experiencing them himself. But he shouldn’t be asking for comfort from Aziraphale in a time like this. He wanted to be the brave face to help guide him through this, it was working vaguely. If you didn’t pay attention to the occasional tear then he seemed like an expert caring for his hurt angel. Taking a deep breath, he pressed a kiss to Aziraphale laxed lips. “Come on, Angel. Gotta eat something,” Crowley cooed. 

“Mm... I understand why you go on your naps now...” Aziraphale mumbled as his shaky arms failed to sit him up while failing to open his eyes. Crowley pulled him up to lean against his chest. Mistake. More tears escaped. This was such a big change that would impact everything. Well... he knew that wasn’t really true... But it felt like everything was going to change. He wasn’t even his angel. “Oh,” Aziraphale muttered. 

He grunted as he turned to face his husband. His beyond brave husband. He pressed a gentle kiss to his cheek as Crowley smothered his face in his hands. “We need to focus! Eating!” Crowley commanded while looking away. 

“It’s okay. I will be okay. You’ve survived this before. I will too,” He comforted as he tried to find any semblance of hunger. He knew if he ate then at least Crowley would feel better. But even the smell made his stomach flop. 

“Eating now! At least a bite. You’ll th-thank me later,” Crowley drawled on as he held up the toast. Aziraphale failed to hide the grimace that pulled at his face. Exhaustion kept his limbs pinned down and his head heavy. His stomach ached. “One bite.”

“Oh, for you dear boy,” Aziraphale tried to joke. He managed two decent bites before resorting to the tiny nibbles around the crusts. Seeing the bites getting smaller, Crowley knew not to push and lowered the plate onto their bedside table. Aziraphale fell back asleep before the plate could hit the table top. Taking a shuddering breath, Crowley lowered them both to lie down and pulled the covers around Aziraphale’s chin. His shivering slowed. 

A very long journey was ahead of them. But both saw the other as strong enough to guide the other.

**Author's Note:**

> https://brunegonda.tumblr.com/post/186352209627/aziraphale-beforeafter-the-fall-my-headcanon
> 
> Brunegonda's art that inspired me can be found above! Please give them some love!! This is my first writing in literal years so please go easy but also criticism is always accepted!!


End file.
